The Morning After
by Lady Timelord
Summary: It's the morning after, and Rose is having difficulties remembering. 10Rose, fluffsmut


_Disclaimer: If only I really did own Doctor Who.. bye-bye Martha if I did :D_

_And, when the plot bunnies attack.. you obey. Well I do anyway! Hence this! It's their fault!_

_10Rose fluff/smut. Of course :P_

_It's the morning after. :D_

_bubblez not only beta'd but helped with the ending 'cos I got stuck. I thank her lots! _

* * *

Rose rolled over, having just woken up, a not quite so dull throb behind her eyes. She expected to see the empty space of wondrous bed next to her that she could spread herself over and sleep till she shifted the headache. 

But the space behind her wasn't empty. Through the half light of the room Rose could see the naked back of someone. A skinny someone. A skinny someone with a mole between their shoulder blades. It was the Doctor. Rose gulped, swallowing heavily, noticing a foul taste in her mouth. She lay on her back and propped herself on her elbows and took a deep breath. She raised the covers slightly and was horrified to find herself naked. Well, okay, maybe not horrified, she'd dreamt of being with the Doctor, but she'd hoped that she'd have remembered it, but she had no recollection of how she'd got where she was. She moved slightly and raised the covers nearer the Doctor and let her eyes run down his slim frame. And low and behold, he was naked too. Oh crap.

Rose cleared her throat slightly, unwilling to really try and wake him. He hardly ever slept, and she was quite reluctant to wake him – he obviously needed it. So, clamping the sheet tight to her chest, she propped herself up and leant over him to check he was really asleep, and wasn't faking. Her breath lightly tickled his arm. He moved slightly, causing Rose to jump a mile.

"That tickled," he said, rolling over to face her, slightly surprised at the mortified look on Rose's face. "What?"

"Um, nothing, just.. um.."

"Last night was.. well, wow, Rose, but you were totally hammered."

"I.. I was drunk?" The Doctor nodded, "And we…?" he nodded again frowning slightly.

"Don't you remember? We decided to go out for a drink, and, um, well you got a bit…" he paused, contemplating the right word, "friendly. You instigated the wholething, don't you remember?" The Doctor was thoroughly put out that Rose didn't remember He'd committed himself to her last night, in hearts and body, and she had no recollection.

Rose thought. Hard. She remembered going to that pub place. She remembered having a little bit too much to drink. But after that it was just blank.

She relayed this to the Doctor, unable to look in his eyes. She was frowning deeply and looked horrified she couldn't remember the night before. But she did look beautiful. The soft light of the room shining lightly off her skin, making it look like it was glowing. Her hair was slightly messed up and fanned out around her head as she lay on the pillow, trying to remember.

Then it came to her. The Doctor had just set co-ordinates to let them drift around the vortex till the effect of liberal amounts of alcohol wore off. She'd managed to stumble into the TARDIS with the Doctor's help, and was leaning against the console looking across at the Doctor. She remembered thinking "Goodness, you're handsome" and, being so completely intoxicated she hadn't been in full control of herself, and had launched herself at the Doctor, clamping her lips to his passionately. She remembered fumbling with his tie, trying to get it off, and them falling about laughing like lunatics as the amount of alcohol in their systems was proving it difficult for them to undress each other. She glanced around her slightly, noticing her panties and bra on the floor, her top was hung on the open door, and God knows where her jeans had gone. The Doctor's shirt was draped on the end of the bed, the rest of his clothes no doubt somewhere with Rose's missing jeans. She remembered falling into bed with him, and she remembered screaming his name at the top of her voice as she climaxed.

Rose bit her lip and smirked as she remembered that, a light blush creeping up her cheeks. "Oh.. I remember now. Wow."

The Doctor could feel stirrings as he watched Rose think, watched her eyes widen as she remembered and bite her lip adorably. He couldn't remember the last time someone had make him feel like this, when the mere touch of someone made his hearts do a double take, when a smile was enough to melt his defences. Only Rose Tyler could make him feel the way he did, and he would only let Rose take over his hearts and let him love. For Rose he'd give up everything, and would give both his hearts and his body and soul to. Last night he made that commitment and bound them together. Forever.

He brushed the backs of his fingers over Rose's cheek, brushing a few stray hairs away. He moved his hand, and cupped her cheek in it, and she looked at him, and stared deep into those chocolate brown eyes. She saw love and passion in his eyes like she had never seen before, and it was directed at her. She sighed lightly, and a mischievous thought came to her.

"Doctor, I still don't remember everything about last night. I might need a bit of reminding." A suggestive smirk flitting across her face, her hangover no longer throbbing in her head, simply love for the Doctor flooding through her.

"Well now," The Doctor was grinning completely and utterly adorably, "the first thing we did was this," and he leant in and kissed her softly but with intent, gently parting Rose's lips with his tongue, and feeling Rose sigh and moan into him.

He shifted slightly and he pressed his chest to Rose's edging himself slightly over her as he deepened the kiss. He ran his hands down the side of her body, stroking her skin in small sensual circles, feeling her wiggle slightly beneath him. He moaned into her mouth and pulled her closer into him, begging her for more…

But she pulled away. The Doctor, who was by now incapable of speech let out a growl of frustration mixed with desire, and it took all of Rose's self restraint not to melt back into him, but she managed it. She stood up and made to leave the room.

"Rose…" The Doctor whimpered. "Where are you going?!" Rose grinned at him, poking her tongue between her teeth in the way she knew he loved.

"The kitchen. I remember seeing some chocolate sauce in there. And I have a craving for chocolate à la Doctor…" the Doctor grinned and lay back… after all, with his oral fixation, a chocolate covered Rose would be fantastic.

* * *

_A/N: 1. Reviews will make me smile :) 2. I decided to stop and leave it there, to let you use your imaginations, as they are far better than any words I could write and 3. Hmm... nope, no 3:D_


End file.
